1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains to a deformable fluid cushion to alleviate discomfort in a user due to excessive force loading on a user's ischial spines. In particular, this invention relates to a deformable fluid cushion which allows a user to sit on a base surface for prolonged periods of time with a minimization of discomfort and a minimized possibility of forming decubitus ulcers. More in particular, this invention directs itself to a fluid tight deformable fluid cushion defined by a closed housing having an upper surface member and a lower surface member joined each to the other for the purpose of containing a fluid medium therein. Still further, this invention directs itself to a deformable fluid cushion having a pair of through passages aligned in the neighborhood of the ischial spines of a user. Still further, this invention directs itself to a deformable fluid cushion where a tubular mechanism having sidewalls defines the through passages aligned with the ischial spines of a user. Further, this invention relates to a tubular mechanism having the sidewalls of varying cross-sectional diameters as a function of the vertical distance between the upper and lower surface members forming the fluid tight closed housing. More in particular, this invention directs itself to a tubular mechanism defining the through passages aligned with the ischial spines of the user wherein the through passage has an apex diameter substantially at the midpoint between an undeformed distance between the upper and lower surface members of the fluid tight closed housing. Additionally, this invention directs itself to a deformable and resilient fluid cushion containing a fluid medium wherein there is provided a wave damping mechanism within the internal chamber defined by the closed housing members.
2. Prior Art
Deformable fluid cushions are known in the art. However, fluid cushions having particularly contoured and sized openings for interface with the ischial spines of a person for relief of discomfort in those particular user areas is not known to Applicant. Additionally, particular through passage contouring for a deformable fluid cushion to maintain a fluid medium in a space between the through passage openings is not known to Applicant.